


Never intended

by 33C



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff, Human names used in some parts, M/M, mentioned war, not as angsty as I wanted but whatever, one of my OTPs, sorry if this is inaccurate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:21:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27792973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/33C/pseuds/33C
Summary: Portugal never intended to fall in love with England, it just happened.
Relationships: England/Portugal (Hetalia)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	Never intended

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HelloThere3306](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelloThere3306/gifts).



> As I said before, Sorry if this is inaccurate, I love this ship. I just absolutely love their characters and countries in a whole, their history separate and together is my favorite to learn. I feel like they have chemistry.
> 
> BTW I am not hating on France or Spain, or any other England ship. This is just a fanfiction.
> 
> And as you know I don't own Hetalia, that's obvious. Other wise, please enjoy the fanfiction.

Joao never intended to fall in love. It just...sorta happened. 

It started out normal,the alliance, they tolerated each other and were kind each chance they got and then things got more...real. 

Joao noticed that Arthur acted differently around him, he’s quite charming actually, but not to anyone else, except the Queen of course, but that's just being friendly.

You can really tell that he cares deeply for Joao, everything is internal, he’s heard Arthur being described as “malice” and after a description Joao starts to believe each person is talking about a different England.

But as characterized as he is, he only shows that to very few nations/people, Joao doesn’t know who those other people could be, but he knows the people that would never experience it.

That person is France.

Joao has only ever met him a few times in his life and he sure is an interesting person, quite tiring to be around after a while though.

And Joao also knows that one of those people is his brother Antonio, or Spain as you should know.

Even though he was technically younger he was very controlling, people think it's pride but Joao knows it's jealousy, or an attempt to become an empire, like England.

Joao was never really affectionate with Antonio, and he never really thought he needed it, he had friends, so when Joao started becoming handsy with Arthur.

In public, while they were being malevolent pirates, it was just simple pats on the shoulder, he sometimes ruffled Arthur's hair making it look like he just got out of bed, which annoyed Arthur greatly, just hollow affection. 

But when they were out of their pirate suits, when Joao stopped playing pretend, the atmosphere was serene, the touches turned cloy.

Often they just lay in the hammock and snuggle as close as they could, give little syrupy kisses here and there , making sure all their body parts were touching which ended them up in a giant knot of limbs but all the while, it was worth it.

1808, the Peninsular war

Joao was never fond of war, especially when it involved his lover and brother, in the beginning England wasn’t really the problem he wasn’t even involved in until a war started, the whole war was about Spain and France, England was only there to assist and of course for Portugal.

He fought with Spain, but fought for Portugal, it meant little to Spain, but meant a lot to Portugal, everything Arthur did was only for himself or for Joao, and each time Joao fell even more in love if that's even possible, of course it was.

2020, Present

Even though those were the glory days, his favorite-ish timeline, he never stopped loving Arthur, he felt as if it was nearly impossible for him to, their love was like an immortal rose, everyday it just gets even lovelier.

Even with the pandemic, they just couldn’t stop seeing each other, they did do face time for a while and even though his beauty was still very visible it just wasn’t the same, Joao felt greedy, but there's no such thing as greedy when you're in love, is there?

So, Joao managed to put everything on hold, after a mouthful of begging and convincing he got a flight to the UK, and god he couldn’t wait, honestly he felt like a child on Christmas but he was just happy, very happy.

Of course England was surprised when Portugal just showed up out of the blue, but that was quickly washed away with joy and he invited him in with barely any struggle, they spent the whole afternoon just together, as if they were stuck together with some sort of super glue.

And after a while, they just wanted to snuggle together like sleepy rabbits in their den and rest, so they did and then everything was just quiet and motionless.

Which got Joao thinking, he never intended to fall in love with Arthur it just happened.

But he isn’t complaining.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed, Comments and Kudos are wanted and appreciated. Thank you!


End file.
